<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《陽光》 by error0902</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066785">《陽光》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902'>error0902</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*abo生子<br/>＊金建學孫東柱婚後日常</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《陽光》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>記得當初金建學接到電話 聽到孫東柱懷上的時候 手機也拿不穩的差點掉進面前的杯子裡 但幸好的還是握緊了手機才沒有發生什麼意外<br/>“東柱！你留在那邊不要動！我……我馬上來接你！別動啊”對面的孫東柱還未回應就掛了電話，急急忙忙的把工作交接一下就去請假了，把外套和公事包夾在手臂之間就衝去坐電梯 <br/>“組長他怎麼了”<br/>“好像是家裡有事……”<br/>第一次還是覺得電梯怎麼會慢成這個樣子的金建學一邊咬着唇瞪着緩慢悠悠的數字變成b1 一打開電梯門就急不及待的衝出去 以致不小心撞到一個人，是個omega 而且明顯被他的氣勢嚇到 但金建學管不了那麼多 只能扶起他說聲抱歉就跑去拿車</p><p>＆</p><p>“啊孫先生，怎麼還未走 是有什麼問題想問嗎”孫東柱坐在醫院走廊的長椅上靠在椅背 一邊撫上自己的肚子 一邊抬頭看天花板 ，檢查完就打電話給金建學 之後在等待的期間無所事事的<br/>外面的護士看到以為他是有什麼問題想留下問 畢竟第一次懷孕的Omega會應該要格外的小心<br/>‘啊 沒事 剛剛已經有聽清楚了，我⋯⋯他頓了頓 ’我愛人要我在這裡等他’ 說罷就看到金建學在遠處氣喘吁吁的跑到自己面前，他在自己面前蹲下 握起自己的雙手 笑着看着他<br/>孫東柱回握金建學的手 坐直了身子<br/>‘金建學’<br/>他叫道 然後露出了大大的笑容<br/>‘你要當爸爸了’<br/>是的，他們的家庭要迎來一個新成員了</p><p>&amp;</p><p>‘不過你也太誇張了，怎麼可以把工作拋下呢？’孫東柱坐到副駕駛上 金建學側過身幫他扣好安全帶 趁機摸摸小肚子 然後啟動車子<br/>“你和他比較重要”<br/>孫東柱會心一笑的握過金建學的手放在自己的肚子上 兩人手上的戒指閃閃發光 金建學無奈的笑了笑 只能單手握住軚盤繼續駕駛</p><p>＆<br/>回到家了 一進門孫東柱首先是伸了一個懶腰 打了一個哈欠 金建學蹲下幫他把拖鞋換上 然後把東西都放下之後 就從後抱住孫東柱，臉上都是擋不住的笑容<br/>“謝謝你”然後吻上了東柱的後頸，孫東柱縮了縮轉過身推開他，金建學也順着輕輕摟住他的腰“很癢啊別玩了”<br/>孫東柱看到金建學連眼角都是笑意就覺得這個孩子的到來 令他們的家更加完整 更加熱鬧<br/>“對了，你有打電話跟媽說一下嗎？”<br/>“啊……剛把信寄過去了”<br/>“為什麼不打電話啊？”<br/>孫東柱用力拍打一下金建學，金建學隨便發出啊的一聲<br/>“我不敢親口說啦！”<br/>“好好好冷靜點”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>“我出門了 ”金建學拿起了公事包摸摸孫東柱的頭，孫東柱掂起腳親了他一口<br/>“嘻嘻 路上小心”<br/>金建學回到公司打了個卡，李抒澔就走過來拍了他的肩頭<br/>“喲 建學啊 怎麼昨天走那麼急啊？”<br/>金建學聽到這個問題 想了想要怎麼回應李抒澔 但每個答案都令他足以控制不住上揚的嘴角，一旁的李抒澔看到他這個樣子還以為他發燒了 剛好看到也是來上班的金英助<br/>“哥”李抒澔揮揮手示意金英助過來，金英助一邊打着哈欠，混身散發着慵懶的氣息<br/>“哥，又去喝酒了？”李抒澔瞇起眼目無表情的問，金英助難得皺起了眉頭，他擺擺手<br/>“是因為建學突然走了 然後工作增加了”他露出了和善的笑容靠在金建學的肩頭上，金建學哈哈兩聲就推開他然後說了抱歉<br/>“所以呢？早退的原因是？”<br/>“我要當爸爸了。”<br/>“哦………？……嗯？爸爸？你？”<br/>“不是吧…？東柱？和你？”<br/>“東柱最近沒有胃口就去了醫院檢查一下 就是因為有了”金建學說，語氣上揚明顯是很開心。而李抒澔和金英助看到也替他開心<br/>“建學啊～開心歸開心，工作還是要做的”李抒澔打破了現場的氣氛，故意的</p><p>＆</p><p>另一邊，孫東柱在一邊吃麥片一邊看電視，電話就響起來 他瞥見上面的名字就向接通方向滑下 然後輕輕拿開了電話 果不其然裡面的出現一把女人聲 大叫的那種，<br/>[東柱啊！]<br/>“喂，媽”<br/>[信裡面的超聲波照片是怎麼回事啊？！怎麼那麼大件事都不打電話 非要寄信]<br/>“呃…就是…就是這樣回事”一想到要對着媽媽說這件事孫東柱就開始口吃 就是因為會太過緊張 不知道如何開口 所以才要寫信回去<br/>[你這孩子真是的……建學呢？]<br/>“他去上班了”<br/>[啊 自己愛人懷孕怎麼還有心情工作啊]<br/>“媽……你別這樣說他 他知道我有寶寶了就已經比我還激動的請假來接我了”<br/>[我知道啊]<br/>“啊？”<br/>[他早就打電話跟我說了 唉我真慶幸我有一個好兒婿，我兒子早就胳膊往外拐了]<br/>“媽～”<br/>[好了 不說了 下次媽給你煮些好東西補補]<br/>“嗯…謝謝媽媽”<br/>[你趁現在就想吃什麼 就快點去吃吧]<br/>“啊 知道了”<br/>挂了電話，孫東柱再摸摸肚皮，是真的有小寶寶在裡面嗎？真的嗎？<br/>嘻嘻…</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>轉眼間已經有兩個月了<br/>今天孫東柱就約了呂煥雄出去逛街喝個下午茶，不過卻遇到重重阻礙，例如去<br/>“麻煩你 想要……”<br/>“一杯檸檬汁”<br/>“？哥什麼時候喜歡喝酸的啊？”<br/>“才不是給我的 是你的 孫東柱”呂煥雄翻了翻白眼，隨後向侍應揮揮手<br/>“麻煩還要一杯珍珠奶茶”<br/>“啊？”孫東柱皺起了眉頭，看着侍應走得遠遠的才開口<br/>“檸檬汁對懷孕初期好啊”<br/>“？？？？？”哥，你變了。<br/>呂煥雄看到他懷疑的小眼神 就一臉認真的看着他 語重心長的盯住他的肚子<br/>“為了我未來侄子的著想 麻煩你乖一點”<br/>“啊？？？？”<br/>孫東柱從來都沒有這樣被人“關心”過，他看着呂煥雄指這個不好指那個不健康，指一指 搖搖頭就已經差不多晚上了 要回家了<br/>一回家他就坐在沙發上 呆坐了一回就拿衣服去洗澡了<br/>＆<br/>金建學下班回來的時候 孫東柱在床上睡着了 他低下頭輕吻一下孫東柱的肚子<br/>金建學又趁機摸摸小肚子，不過孫東柱的肚子比他想像中好像大了一點點，不過他沒有多想 就拿着衣服去浴室洗澡去了</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>今天金建學特意拿了半天假去陪他的愛人去一趟產檢，回家就看到孫東柱穿著新買的毛衣 整個人特別毛茸茸的 特別好抱 ，孫東柱都感覺到了以前金建學就很喜歡抱着他，現在就更加喜歡了<br/>“要出門了 別鬧”<br/>“嗯…摟一會 就一會”<br/>夫夫這樣一來二去 最後終於出到門了，依舊的金建學緊緊的牽住孫東柱 平時的兩人是會并肩一起走的 但現在情況有變<br/>金建學走在前面護住孫東柱 像個護法一樣，孫東柱就有點懷念上次金建學護在他身前是剛剛交往的時候 自己扭傷了左手 自家男友雖然沒有說太多 但默默幫他拿東西 把他護在身後</p><p>＆</p><p>孫東柱做完檢查 兩人等了一下就被醫生叫了進去</p><p>“寶寶都很健康”<br/>“啊 恭喜你們啊”<br/>“？”<br/>“因為上次的檢查還有一點點陰影 所以可能看得不清楚 ”醫生指了指陰影的部分，但她看到金建學和孫東柱仍然是一臉問號的樣子 就不禁笑了笑<br/>“這是代表孫先生是懷了雙胞胎”說罷 就離開房間去拿一些報告和小冊子<br/>孫東柱還以為寶寶會有什麼事 冷汗都冒了一大把，他鬆了一口氣 忽然想到了什麼又低下頭，而金建學就想到了兩個的話 就不怕沉悶了 只是他要照顧三個小孩 但他還是挺樂意的，他轉過頭就看到東柱一副悶悶不樂的樣子<br/>“東柱？”<br/>孫東柱聽到金建學喊他就抬起頭 扁起嘴巴看着他<br/>“怎麼辦？”<br/>“什麼怎麼辦？”<br/>“帶着兩個不就是代表要吃更多了？”<br/>“對啊 吸收更多營養 對寶寶好啊”<br/>“那不就是代表我要變得更胖了？我都變成豬豬了”孫東柱說“豬豬”的時候 還嘟起了嘴唇 金建學看到就捏捏他的臉頰<br/>“對啊 可愛小豬”<br/>之後醫生回來向他們講解之後還要注意的事情，可以吃東西，吃什麼最好都一一圈起來，最後還提醒他們關於AO發情的事宜</p><p>孫東柱坐在車子悶悶不樂的嘟起嘴 忽然一動大叫一聲，嚇得金建學以為發生什麼事馬上把車子停到路邊焦急的去看看孫東柱全身上下是不是撞到什麼 是不是不舒服 但東柱一直盯住肚子<br/>“怎麼了？！是不是肚子痛啊？回去看看”金建學都準備好要倒車回去了， 孫東柱連忙阻止他<br/>“不是不是……是……”<br/>“是什麼？”<br/>“他……踢我了…”<br/>孫東柱剛剛就感受忽然有什麼踢了一下 就很輕輕的一下 但這一下令他知道 真真正正的感受到肚子有生命 而且是兩個的事實 ，孫東柱抬頭把準備滑下來的眼淚收回去 轉頭就看到金建學的眼睛閃閃發亮的看着他 臉上的笑容怎麼都收不住<br/>孫東柱拍一拍他的額頭 又輕輕幫他梳理頭髮<br/>“可以回家了嗎？”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>之後的對孫東柱來說就是開始了，今天的早餐是最喜歡吃的麥片 他拿起朱古力奶倒進去 一陣濃郁的朱古力味道飄散出來 平常他十分的享受這個味道 但今天……<br/>“噁……”他用手掩蓋着這種噁心感，胃裡準備有東西要湧出來 在到口腔之前他早就跑去洗手間 扶住洗手台乾咳 金建學也馬上跑進來輕輕掃掃他的背脊 眉頭都緊皺起來，孫東柱推一推他叫去上班吧快遲到了 一看到孫東柱那臉色蒼白節樣子 金建學怎麼會捨得呢 他還是一邊輕撫着孫東柱的背，可能是Alpha自帶的能力 令孫東柱感覺好多了。<br/>“行吧 今天媽媽要過來 會看着我的啦”說罷就打算去親他 但想了想自己口中的味道就轉移方向，在建學的臉上親了一下<br/>金建學看他臉色比剛剛紅潤了一點才放心了一點點，他扶住孫東柱坐在沙發上 然後自己蹲下抬頭看着他，孫東柱就笑着掃平金建學的眉頭<br/>“我沒事 真的，休息一下就好了”<br/>“真的？”<br/>“睡睡就行 就是巧克力奶的味道不好聞而已”<br/>孫東柱再推推金建學<br/>“快去上班啊”<br/>孫東柱打算送金建學出門的 但按回沙發乖乖的坐着， 金建學把剩下的三文治放出來 又倒了杯水 放在沙發面前的小茶几上 以防東柱餓了就不用走來走去了 順便去房間把藍色毯子和咚咚尼拿出來 把毯子裹到孫東柱身上 本來就已經夠毛茸茸了 現在就真的跟兔子沒有分別了<br/>“要是好一點就要吃東西了知道嗎？”<br/>交代完之後就依依不捨的出門了 在門關上之前目光還是黏在孫東柱身上<br/>這個時期特別容易睡，有時候比較誇張的是孫東柱在摺衣服的時候也可以在沙發上睡著了</p><p>＆<br/> 雖然孕吐真的很辛苦 但孫東柱得到的更多 例如金建學的笑容<br/>自從結婚之後 孫東柱都感覺金建學每天過得很好很充實 但他收穫的是金建學要當爸爸那種喜悅，每天晚上都在他的肚子上蹭來蹭去 <br/>有一次他的兒子真的回應他 踢了他老公一下，金建學也不管已經亂掉的頭髮也要把當時的感覺分享給東柱聽 東柱沒有說話 只是笑了笑幫他梳理好頭髮，他覺得建學的樣子好傻好可愛</p><p>不過，還是稍微有點妒忌了……</p><p>6.</p><p>5個月了是孫東柱最開心的日子了，因為早孕反應消失得一乾二淨，心情特別快樂，寶寶在肚子裡又健康，上次去檢查的時候都已經看到手指頭了。<br/>那天在沙發睡著了 一醒來就看到金建學那一頭金毛埋在自己肚子上<br/>“……你幹嘛啊？”<br/>“就……聽一聽我兒子啊？”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈癢死了”</p><p>＆</p><p>但要知道懷孕是會令荷爾蒙增加，所以以前孫東柱被嘔吐乾咳這個東西佔據了心神，但隨著那些反應消失了就會有其他的出來了，例如……</p><p>“麻煩你控制一下了金建學”<br/>“？”<br/>記住啊這是臨睡之前孫東柱說的 ， 誰知<br/>金建學睡著之後 在半夜就隱隱約約聞到了熟悉的香味 還有身旁人不斷湊過來的熱度，他睜開眼睛就看到孫東柱抱住自己 不斷的扭動身體<br/>“怎麼了？”金建學側過身 輕輕推開他，孫東柱眼神散渙 臉色潮紅的看着金建學 眼角濕潤加上周圍的香味明顯就是發情了，金建學轉過身去床頭櫃拿抑制劑 但想起醫生說抑制劑其實對胎兒和大人也不太好 何況已經有了標記他的alpha<br/>【懷孕的Omega天天都準備發情 所以Alpha麻煩要稍微注意一下】<br/>也是…… 金建學還在想的時候 孫東柱就拉一拉他的衣服<br/>“嗶呀～～”<br/>懷孕會令omega體溫增高，所以最近孫東柱都是穿著金建學的大碼襯衫睡覺，連褲子也不穿，更加方便孫東柱就金建學身上蹭來蹭去<br/>“幫幫我啊”孫東柱把臉埋在金建學的懷裡 沒辦法之下就坐在床上讓孫東柱靠在自己懷裡 然後向下身伸去 輕輕的握住半站起來的小東柱，孫東柱馬上嗯哼一聲，腳趾捲縮、軟綿綿的躺到金建學胸膛上<br/>房間裡都是小蒼蘭的香味 金建學被香味和孫東柱的亂蹭 早就被蹭出火了 孫東柱似乎也覺得不夠 <br/>“嗚…你就不能哈…放進來嗎？”<br/>“不行 醫生說了你現在懷雙胞胎要格外小心”<br/>“嗚…就放一點……一點點”孫東柱抬頭親了親金建學的喉結 用手比劃着一點點是多少 金建學用了最大的忍耐力在腦中拒絕了惡魔的耳語 他加快了手上的速度 輕輕的撥開東柱後頸的頭髮 舔了舔早被標記的後頸<br/>孫東柱的眼神漸漸迷離起來 嗯嗯哼哼的一副快要去的樣子 金建學在他耳邊輕語了一句 也趁現在把腺體注進去<br/>“啊－－－－”</p><p>＆</p><p>金建學先拿紙巾擦擦手，然後又拿了毛巾幫孫東柱擦乾淨身子，幫他蓋好了被子，孫東柱拉一拉他 隨後用手指一指自己的嘴唇，金建學明白了其中的意思 就吻住了他的唇，放開之後就用了九秒九時間跑去浴室 沒有多久就傳來了水聲 <br/>孫東柱都猜到裡面是一個怎樣的光景 他抱住咚咚尼向浴室方向看去 想起剛剛金建學在他耳邊的話<br/>“我不可能拿你和寶寶來冒險的”<br/>這大概就是孩子的爸爸吧<br/>孫東柱笑了笑 然後就合上早已支撐不住的眼皮 手還搭在自己的肚皮上輕撫着</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p> </p><p>好不容易熬到7個月了，<br/>吵架了，其實是孫東柱單方面的吵架 金建學無奈的想想吵架的原因是因為電視劇的情節</p><p>＆</p><p>因為肚裡面的兩個半夜開始不安分的在肚裡踢來踢去 什至把孫東柱也踢醒了 而剛好口渴的他看看一旁睡著的金建學 想着明天愛人還要上班 就決定自己下床倒水喝<br/>他拿着杯子坐在沙發上 略為沉悶的他決定打開電視 剛好是午夜狗血電視劇重播時段<br/>孫東柱一邊安撫肚子裡面的小朋友 一邊分心電視劇上，剛好是女主角要去分挽 但出血可能會死的情節<br/>[先生 你太太的情況不太理想 胎兒的情況也是 可能只可以救活一個 那……？]<br/>男主角猶豫了幾秒<br/>[保小孩子]<br/>孫東柱一聽到就馬上把肚子用雙手蓋住<br/>“寶寶別看 寶寶別聽啊”內心洶湧的孫東柱現在百感交集<br/>“寶寶不用怕 你們爹地不是像這樣的人啊”但懷孕的人心情總是大起大落 孫東柱控制不住自己去想如果自己和寶寶只能二選一 金建學不要自己的話那怎麼辦 胡思亂想之下 眼淚就不自覺流下來，<br/>而金建學在床上習慣性摸摸枕邊人 發現身邊一片清涼就驚醒連忙起床走出去客廳 看到孫東柱在看電視就鬆了口氣<br/>可能鬆太快了就沒有意識到孫東柱盯住他<br/>“金建學”<br/>“？”<br/>“如果我和寶寶都出事了……”<br/>金建學聽到就心知不妙的跑過去用手封住孫東柱的嘴巴，孫東柱皺眉拍開那隻手<br/>“我是說如果？！”金建學看他那麼激動 他只能一臉無辜的看着孫東柱 低頭去牽起他的手 ，孫東柱看他委屈的樣子 就想想剛剛自己語氣似乎真的有點重，他深呼吸去嘗試控制一下，但胸口那股鬱悶感似乎沒有隨著他呼吸而停止，之後想了想就忽然哭了<br/>“嗚嗚嗚…對不起建學啊 我也不想的……就是情緒不知道為什麼會這樣”<br/>“嗯…沒事…你有了寶寶就比較敏感啊”金建學用手抹走孫東柱的淚水<br/>孫東柱抓緊了金建學的手，皺起眉頭略有不安小心翼翼的看看他“我的臉是不是髒髒的？臉還腫腫的？你會不會不喜歡我啊？”<br/>金建學笑着彈彈他的額頭<br/>“不要亂想”然後輕輕拉過東柱在髮頂上親了一下<br/>“我最喜歡你了”<br/>“比寶寶更喜歡？”孫東柱問出來的時候其實不太有把握金建學會回答什麼的 但他內心深處壓住的妒忌令他問了<br/>金建學聽到問題就定一定神 之後想了想 孫東柱快哭出來 <br/>“當然比寶寶更喜歡了”<br/>金建學堅定的看着孫東柱說，孫東柱那句 我不生了 停留在嘴邊，因為金建學的回答令他內心的陰霾忽然消散<br/>孫東柱摸摸剛剛金建學親過的地方 還有一點點的餘溫，意識到自己準備臉紅就用紙巾草草把流淚擦掉，就拉着金建學走回房間睡了</p><p>8.</p><p>就很突然 但其實又做好了心理準備，前一天已經在醫院躺着的孫東柱 左手摸着肚皮 右手摸着咚咚尼<br/>第二天早上天還未亮的時候 孫東柱就感覺有一陣疼痛感，之後十五分鐘之後就很快被推進了產房<br/>疼痛感一陣又一陣來了 那時候孫東柱覺得自己可能快死了 手腳都麻痹了</p><p>＆<br/>聽到了寶寶的哭泣聲 頓時鬆了一口氣，又覺得兩個寶貝的哭泣有點吵<br/>孫東柱剛用盡了全力 現在放鬆了就躺在床上連眼皮都不想動了 但他還是很想金建學 很想很想的那個 想他快點出現在自己面前<br/>金建學好像感應到似 推着門跑進來 握緊孫東柱的手 放在唇邊輕吻 之後又在他額頭輕輕的點了一下 孫東柱太累了，眼睛半開半合的撫上金建學的臉 一片濕潤<br/>“怎麼……哭…了？”<br/>金建學沒辦法啊 知道孫東柱在裡面很努力的幫他生孩子 他好像聽到孫東柱喊他 好像看到孫東柱有多難受 好像會害怕發生什麼意外，淚水就止不住的嘩啦嘩啦的流下來，什至被淚水嗆到了 聲音都變得哽咽<br/>“下次別生了……”<br/>孫東柱想問為什麼的 但沒有力氣了 金建學知道他在想什麼<br/>“明明東柱…就很怕痛的……”<br/>“答應我好嗎？我……我…”<br/>在孫東柱睡著之前 金建學一直在他耳邊低喃着兩句話<br/>“謝謝你”<br/>“我愛你”</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>